gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ClevanOTP/Departure From The Glee Wiki
I think that it's really time for me to come clean about all that I've been through on this wiki. I'm going to be honest, and if this blog gets deleted, it's not going to hurt me anyhow. Also, if my blog is completely attacked, then I'll report you to Wikia staff and I'll leave it as that. I think that it's officially time for me to leave this wiki, no coming back the next day, I'm seriously leaving. This wiki has changed, really changed, and I really think that it's impossible for the wiki to get back in shape and it's really crazy how all the drama that's been going on with this wiki, has caused SO many problems. 'Forcing Me and DocMD Out Of Admin Rights:' *I completely understand that some of you didn't like my actions as bureaucrat, not even Doc's. But to be honest, on that blog, it said I was unstable, I may have been unstable, but you should remember that I have provided SO MUCH for this wiki, so much to keep this wiki going well, even Doc has done the same.' '''Furthermore, when it came to the aftermath of this situation, I've realized all of the disrespect that SHE was given after she left and it makes me think that some users who "loved" Doc, never did. *Even if Doc was forced out of her rights, she was leaving anyway. *Furthermore, assuming if Doc was making up things about her life, that's not cool. You can't judge a person that's on the internet about someone's life. That's their life and if they're comfortable to come clean about them, let them. Isn't that what Glee is all about? 'The Ignorance & Tension On The Wiki: *After what happened with the Doc situation, I've realized that I was wrong for my mistakes, and I apologized to EVERYONE on this wiki, TWICE. Since then, I haven't been as respected anymore. *It's not right that when you go on chat, and no one welcomes you, but when someone else comes, a spam fest occurs. I still believe that everyone dislikes me for my mistakes and that's not right to me. *This chat needs to learn to respect and welcome others more. '''Spamming: *When I go on chat, I realize that sometimes chat moderators AND admins spam on the chat. Is that really mature for powerful users? *No. It's not. 'Popularity Contest:' *After what happened with me and Doc's rights rant, I've realized that this wiki has turned into a popularity contest. It seriously has. When the voting began for the admins and bureaus, I've realized that some of the votes are for the people that they are friends with on the wiki, not actually for who really wants a chance. *It happens more on chat, the one person comes in and that person gets so much attention. *I understand that Isha, Nathan and Sasha are very popular on the wiki, but it's not about popularity, guys. Glee is not about popularity, it's about accepting everyone for who they are. Haven't you guys realized that or not? Treat the other users with the SAME respect you give your close friends on the wiki 'Friends:' *To my friends that I have gotten along with, I'm sorry that it has come to this, but this could be not your last time talking to me. *I have my own wiki and you can also meet me at my buddy Kurt's Boy 86's wiki and for who loved all of my graphics, I will be making my own graphics wiki where you can all see my current work I have done from this wiki and out of the wiki. :) I'm sorry for this, guys. Gavin, Perry, Daniel (DoubleDdog09), Trisha, Camilla, Jackie, Justin, Ron, Raven, Rajo and Andy, Nick, and more... I'll miss you all here. ♥ Much love. Category:Blog posts